My Good Deed
by Blue Box Fox
Summary: Elliot is having another bad day. ElliotxJanitor friendship.


**My Good Deed**

Summary: Elliot is having another bad day. No shipping, just a little ElliotxJanitor friendship. My first fanfic. Flame me if you want, it's not your problem if I fall into depression, "right?" :P

Author's note – So, this is my first fanfic. I'm a fan of reading dramatic angsty stories, but I think I'll only ever write fluff XD My -mostly- pure heart forbids anything else…anyways, enjoy my silly little story n.n

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…'cept this little magazine cut-out of the cast on my wall…although I suppose that belongs to the magazine I cut it out of...oh well.

------------------- Elliot -------------------

Elliot sniffled and wiped at her eyes. _Come on, get it together, _she encouraged herself. It wasn't like hiding in the supply closet to cry made you a bad doctor. Dr. Cox was just so harsh at times, she needed a break.

…And besides, it was much easier to cry in front of the emotionless medical supplies that wouldn't judge her ability as a doctor and a human being by her reaction to criticism from a colleague…_Stop! You're being neurotic again!_

Elliot let out a sigh and ran her hands through her hair. _I wish I had a mirror_, she bemoaned to herself. _I bet I look like crap._ She took a deep breath to steel her nerves…

------------------- Janitor -------------------

The janitor approached the closet, mop in hand. He was fairly certain the scuffling noises he'd been hearing lately were from one or more rats. _Well, I'm gonna put an end to that_..._no rats'll be runnin' around while I'M workin'_...

He banged the door open, raising the mop in a threatening manner. "I gotcha now, ya little…!" His voice trailed off. The door clicked shut behind him.

"Ah!"

Blonde Doctor stood in front of him, makeup streaked down her damp cheeks. Her eyes were red and she had the look of a frightened animal.

The janitor stood motionless, letting the mop fall to the floor. He couldn't stop staring at her terrified expression. _What_…

------------------- Elliot -------------------

"J-j-j-j-janitor!"

Elliot's hands flew to her face, immediately swiping at her eyes and laughing nervously. "I, uh…I was just…m-my contact slipped, and…" she stuttered, frantic. _He SAW me! He saw me crying in here like a five year old! Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap_…she cleared her throat. "I, um…I-I'd better get-"

"Bad day?"

Something in his voice made her peek at him through her fingers. He stood watching her, head cocked to the side, a look of understanding in his eyes.

Suddenly all the frustration and stress welled up in her…

------------------- Janitor -------------------

The janitor got slightly alarmed when he saw Blonde Doctor's eyes fill with tears. Suddenly she threw her arms around his waist, sobbing into his shirt. Now totally freaked, he could only stare down at the crying doctor. _What're you doin'?!_ _Don't just leave her standin' there, you idiot! Comfort her! COMFORT HER!_

He hesitantly raised an arm and patted her on the back, while his other hand went to her head to awkwardly stroke her hair. It felt smooth and soft.

"S'ok…"

------------------- Elliot -------------------

She felt his warm arms around her and his comforting hand on her head. Everything seemed to stop as she closed her eyes and leaned against him. She felt so safe…so this was what those emotionless medical supplies couldn't do…

_Only a friend can comfort you_.

Her sobs turned to hiccups, which eventually melted into deep, shaky breaths. She released her hold on the back of his uniform and felt his arms quickly pull away. She looked up at him as he stepped back…

------------------- Janitor -------------------

The janitor ran a hand through his hair nervously, watching her watch the floor. _Craaaaaap, now what? Go on, SAY something!_

He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"Um," Blonde Doctor forced a nervous laugh, eyes on the tile. "Uh, sorry about that…" She sniffled and wiped her nose.

"S'ok." He grinned and bent down slightly so that they were at the same height. "Don't worry 'bout it."

He crooked a finger under her chin…

------------------- Elliot -------------------

…And suddenly Elliot was looking right at him, his finger lifting her face to his. He broke into a friendly smile.

"Chin up, alright?"

Elliot's nervous smile widened into one that matched the janitor's look. She felt a huge weight leave her chest. All she could do was beam back at him. No thank yous were needed.

" 'Kay!"

He opened the door for her, and she practically skipped out. She spotted Dr. Cox and headed straight for him, a confident smile spread across her face.

------------------- Janitor -------------------

The janitor watched Blonde Doctor skip away happily, smiling in spite of himself. _What was her name again_…

_Oh yeah, Elliot_._ Her name's Elliot_...

Blonde Doctor it is.

As the janitor watched Blonde Doctor chattering away at the irritated red-haired doctor, he spotted Scooter coming around a corner. His grin turned from friendly to mischievous as he bent down for his mop. It was still wet…good. He immediately began mopping the floor, grinning in anticipation.

_My good deed for the day's done_..._next_...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!"………BAM!

"Wet floor."

* * *

Author's other note: So, I hope you liked it. I liked it…

The reason Janitor and Elliot were so close together even though this is a friendship story is 'cuz it is a very small supply closet. Yup.

Please read and review! Please?


End file.
